1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to processing landfill gas and more specifically to an absorption system for recovering methane gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Decomposing garbage buried in a landfill can generate landfill gas that can be extracted and processed to provide relatively clean methane gas. Processing plants have been developed for extracting the methane and disposing of its contaminants in a responsible manner. In order to attain the full value of the methane, processing plants need to remove the contaminants efficiently and thoroughly. Otherwise, unacceptably high concentrations of the contaminants can remain in the methane, thereby decreasing its value. In some cases, certain contaminants may accumulate in the processing plant itself, which can reduce the plant's operating efficiency.
Current gas processing plants are more efficient at removing some impurities than others, so there is still a need for a better method of recovering clean methane gas from landfills.